nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Update History
This page contains all current updates of Nuclear Throne. Update #39 - Quality Time - August 8th Features *A loop-exclusive bossfight, still very, very, very work in progress. *A new B-skin! Balancing *Assassins have been made about a millisecond faster with their attacks. *Dog Guardians have slightly less HP. *Dog Guardians now drop ammo or health. Fixes *Main menu now plays the complete track. *Fixed even more music errors. *Fixed some bugs regarding chicken getting revived by mutations. *Portal can no longer spawn outside the level. Misc *Some new tips. Update #38 - No Mountain Too High - August 1st Features *A lot of the weird coop bugs have been fixed! You should no longer be able to travel back to earlier areas! There are still some issues with mutations, but we'll get on those soon! *The Lightning Hammer. *Fish now rolls faster and shorter! #teamfish Balancing *Racing Mind has been buffed a bit. *Headless Chicken now resets her bleed timer when entering a portal. *Plasma Explosions have been improved. *The Final Boss no longer charges at you when you're too close. *Dog Guardians now wait a bit before responding at the start of a level. *The Pop Rifle has been improved significantly. It now fires automatic and extremely rapid. *Lightning Rifle now uses only 1 ammo. *Lightning Shotgun range has been randomized a bit more. *Laser Rifle has been made less accurate. Fixes *Fixed more of the infamous sound volume errors. *Euphoria now works on CLASSIFIED's Beam. *Fixed the update screen Forum link. *Lightning Rifle shouldn't crash OSX anymore. Misc *Horror now always starts with the Rusty Revolver. *The spawning of Portals is no longer limited to a grid. *Added a link to the Wiki in the Update screen. *Added more Loop tips. 'Update #37 - If you say Balance over and over again it doesn't sound like a word anymore - July 25th' Features *A brand new type of Guardian in the Palace, replacing the old Ghost Guardians. *A massive update to the art and animations of the Throne! *Most significant: Assassins now stop and wait a couple of milliseconds before attacking. Balancing *Bullet drops contain more ammo. *Energy drops contain less ammo. *Lightning now deals more damage. *Flames now deal slightly more damage. *Higher impact damage for the Flame and Lightning Cannon projectiles. *Slightly higher impact damage for the Flak Cannon. *Stress has been made more effective, now increasing your rate of fire up to 80%! *Sharp Teeth now deals double the damage you've taken. *Teleporting Guardians no longer reappear as close to the player. *Guardians (except for the new ones) now deal less melee damage. Fixes *Fixed a visual bug that caused some props to shake. *Fixed another error caused by turning volume all the way down. *You should no longer be able to spawn next to explosive barrels in one of the secret levels. Misc *Rebel's Allies are now a source of light in the dark levels. 'Update #36 - The Fire In My Heart - July 18th' Features *The deadly Flame Cannon! Balancing *Big Rad Chests now have more HP! Fixes *Fixed an error caused by Big Dog and Laser Crystal draw code. *Y.V. now has his voice back when using Pop Pop or Brrrap! Misc *Horror now has a preview image in the menu. *Toxic Launcher/Grenades now have their own art! *Golden Chests now sparkle! *Updated the Throne corpse and death animation. 'Update #35 - Shiny guns and fancy Thrones - July 12th' Features *Golden Weapons are now 40% shinier!!! *The art for the Nuclear Throne has been updated a bit! We're about half-way there now! *The Toxic Launcher. *A very, very early "map" on the game over screen. Balancing *Big Radiation Canisters now have a lot more HP. *??? now charges at you when out of ???. Fixes *Horror now sounds the same as Fish, instead of being silent. This should help a bit with knowing when you get hit. Real voice coming up later. *Fixed a couple of problems with ???. Misc *You now loop through a green portal! 'Update #34 - The Horror! The Horror! - July 4th' Features *Horror - a pure energy being that can turn radiation into a deadly beam. *Big Dog spawn modified to be more fair. *The Crown of Choice. Allows you to take only one weapon through each portal, but always spawns you right next to a free chest or radiation canister. *The Pop Rifle. Balancing *Energy ammo amounts are slightly lower. *Energy Sword rate of fire has been decreased a tiny bit. *Energy Screwdriver has a higher rate of fire. *Energy Hammer uses less ammo. *Laser Cannon uses less ammo. *Less IDPD spawn after having visited a Crown Vault. *Bolt Marrow is way more effective with the Disc Gun now. Fixes *The terrible Mac special ability bug should have been fixed! *Long Arms now works with the Energy Sword and Hammer. *Removed the Generators in 7_3 for now, fixing an exploit that allowed you to skip the Throne. *Allies no longer shoot at the wall when there are no enemies around. *Fixed the Sledgehammer HUD icon. Misc *Added Big Radiation Canisters. *Removed the option to pick a random crown, for now. *Carpet now makes your footsteps sound nice and soft! *Fixed some tips. 'Update #33 - Just A Nuclear Throne Update - June 27th' Fixes *Some changes made to world 7. 'Update #32 - Tiny Explosions - June 20th' Features *Tiny explosions. *Plasma Rifle. *The Pop Gun. *Got rid of the Crown of Life, replaced it with the Crown of Explosions(temp name). *Desert, Sewer & Pizza Sewer floor tile update. Balancing *Chicken now dies quicker from being headless. *Crown of Guns spawns a bit more guns. *The way Plasma weapons work has been changed. *Several in-game explosions/explosive weapons have been changed to work with the new tiny explosions. *Explosions spread out a bit less. Fixes *Music and ambiances are now stereo! *There should no longer be big squares appearing for a frame when you blow up walls. Misc *Something happened to the bandits in the Frozen City. *Lightning Ball & Lightning Cannon got their own art. *New Torches in the Crown Vaults. 'Update #31 - The tiniest update - June 13th' Features *You can now toggle the gamepad on/off at any time by pressing G on the keyboard. Fixes *Enemies are back in 7-3. *Some collision changes that might fix a lot of problems. *Rebel's Allies should no longer turn invincible when hurt during their spawning animation. Misc *Heavy Bolt sprite updated *Added some new tips. 'Update #30 - Look at that Ally Animation! - June 6th' Features *Allies now have a super sweet appear animation. *New floors, walls and props in Palace. *Palace levels are now bigger and have their own algorithm! *The Lightning Cannon. *New, proper art for the Blood Hammer, Smart Gun and Heavy Crossbow. Balancing *Allies now last slightly longer. *Less IDPD spawns in Palace. *Heavy Crossbow bolt damage has been increased. *Bosses now spawn with more HP after each loop. Fixes *Fixed an error caused by lightning spawned after death. *Fixed some palace prop positioning. *Fixed a typo in the corwn of haterd. *Tried working on some lag issues. Misc *Allies now bleed instead of smoke. *Alligator colors have been changed for the colorblind. 'Update #29 - Guns that Think - May 30th' Features *The Smart Gun. *The Heavy Crossbow. This thing shoots what seems to be two bolts taped together... Very work in progress! *The Blood Hammer, causes Blood Explosions on impact. *Sound effects for the Fire Salamanders. *Sound effects for the basic Guardians. *Gold/cursed weapons now have colored outlines on the HUD. Balancing *IDPD now need to be within a certain range of you to throw grenades. *IDPD Grunts no longer spawn on chests after the caves. *Flame weapons have been nerfed a bit and should no longer be able to completely trash bosses. *Laser Cannon has a higher rate of fire. *Laser Pistols now have a slightly lower rate of fire. Fixes *Shadows are no longer drawn outside the level, several issues with this have been fixed. *HP can no longer go under 0, sorry Sharp Teeth Chicken users. *The Golden Hammer now draws properly in the HUD. *Some of the wall collisions have been reworked. Misc *The game now pauses when unfocused! *The camera is now pulled less towards Portals. *Added a rare little visual joke to the Mimics. *A new tip for Rebel. *Palace ambience track has been updated. 'Update #28 - Interdimensional Chests - May 23rd' Features *Mutations are now shown on the game over screen. *You can now stumble upon rare IDPD Chests. *Crown Vaults and ??? now have their own ambient tracks. Balancing *Spawning into a level now destroys a nearby walls. This'll actually have a bit of an influence on the gameplay, so we're curious to hear your thoughts! *Less enemies spawn around Big Dog. *Toxic Barrels no longer spawn right next to you. Fixes *The invisible/invincible character glitch should be fixed. *The volume changing sqrt bug should be fixed. *Fixed a lot of bugs related to quick restart. This should get rid of the tan screen bug, and the automatic return to main menu bug. *Rhino Freaks should no longer glitch into walls. *Weapons no longer travel with you after dying on a portal. *Fixed a bug that was caused by bosses spawning right before/after your death. *Fixed an error caused by dying during the Big Dog battle. Misc *Ambience tracks are now streamed, should decrease loading times a tiny bit. *Big Bandit now has a new dash sprite, closer to what it'll eventually look like. *The update icon now looks nice. *You can now quick restart with the gamepad, it's the same button you use to pick up weapons. 'Update #27 - Fiery Scraps - May 16th' Features *Fire Salamanders *There's now a thing in the main menu you can click for information on the current update. *Rebel's Allies are now a bit more useful. Balancing *Guardians now wait a bit longer before attacking at the start of a level. *The Nuke is now easier to steer around. *If a group of I.D.P.D. spawns, there's a tiny delay between each portal opening. Fixes *On popular request and because it makes total sense, if you pick a random character and quick restart, you'll get a new random character instead of the initial one again. *Gamepad aiming for a lot of weapons should be fixed. *Probably fixed the Steam overlay not disappearing properly. *Fixed a bug caused by drawing the darkness layer. *Fixed two bugs where big weapon chests turned into cursed weapon chests, and golden weapon chests turned into big weapon chests when opened. *Fire Trap scorch marks now also show on grass. *Fixed a glitch with the Ion Cannon HUD icon. Misc *Nukes now spawn a ring of smoke when exploding. *Exploding Guardians now have different, still placeholder bullets. *The Extra Feet mutation now makes you play extra footstep sound effects. 'Update #26 - The Guardians - May 9th' Features *Exploding Guardians. *Ghost Guardians. These are still a bit glitchy/messed up, but we want to test their behavior. Expect a big overhaul of them at some point. *The palace now has cool B-tiles and props! *The game now has tips that only show up after looping, and tips that only show when HP is low. *The lightning SMG. Super good for taking out weaker enemies, and boasts the highest rate of fire of any of the lightning weapons. Balancing *Fish's roll time now shortens significantly after bouncing into a wall. *Shotgun fingers has been improved. *Guardians now drop ammo or HP. *The Laser Cannon now charges faster, deals more melee damage, fires automatically, and uses less ammo. *The Sawed-Off Shotgun now fires even more pellets. Fixes *A temporary fix for the enemy duplication bug has been implemented. *Footstep sounds are now way softer. *The Random icon in the menu no longer always appears selected. *The pause screen now shows the game behind it in the non-dark areas, like it used to do. *You can now pause and unpause the game with the gamepad. *Gamepad should now work for some people who couldn't switch on the gamepad option. *Fixed a bug with the sentry guns. *Probably fixed a crash when the player died after a portal had spawned. Misc *Portals now blow up slightly more walls around themselves. *Guardians now have their own bullets. *Guardians exploding now destroys nearby walls. *Large Weapon Chests now make a bit of room around themselves when spawning. *The cursor is hidden in the title screen when playing with gamepad. *The cursor is now hidden during loading screens. *The tip for Recycle Gland has been changed. *Some minor changes have been made to the Palace generation, will still change a lot. 'Update #25 - Getting closer to the Nuclear Throne - May 2nd' Features *The Palace. *Footstep sound effects. *Sawed-off Shotgun. *Splinter Pistol. *Super Splinter Gun. *Icon for Sharp Teeth, and HUD icons for Sharp Teeth & Racing Mind! *Floors now have "materials", which will allow us to do cool tricks in the future, and for now just makes them trigger the right footsteps. Balancing *Splinter Gun spawns fewer splinters. *Lightning Pistol can spawn slightly sooner. *Bloodlust and Lucky Shot both trigger a tiny bit more. *The Assault Slugger now takes a lot longer to reload. Fixes *Enemies getting hit/killed sound effect volume is no longer affected by gunshots/swings, so melee kills should have their crunch back! *Fixed the notorious "no portal at Big Dog" bug! *Boiling Veins + odd number HP no longer results in half HP values. *Fixed a small thing where the Lab debris wasn't centered properly. *Fixed a thing where Portals gave an error when the player dies. *Sentry Gun should no longer crash the game. *Fixed a Scorpion drawing error. Misc *More pitch shift on the weapon sounds. *Getting hit by Flame Traps now plays a burn sound. *The drip sounds playing in sewer now have a big pitch shift. 'Update #24 - Can you hear me? - April 25th' Features *We're now using Game Maker: Studio's new audio engine. *Gunshots now have some some pitch randomization and hit sound effects. *We've introduced a subtle increasing pitch shift when picking up rads. *Rebel now has a proper voice! *The IDPD now have voices, and all IDPD units now have proper sound effects. *Sharp Teeth. Getting hurt deals that amount of damage to all enemies. Was added in the last 10 minutes of Friday, so we don't know how good it is. *Racing Mind. Killing an enemy removes 25% of your remaining reload time on both weapons. Super good for Nuke Launcher fans. Balancing *Bolt weapons get slightly less ammo now. *Made the Auto Crossbow slightly more accurate again. Fixes *Fixed crashes in the Portals. *Fixed Sniper-related crashes. *Empty level bug fixed in one specific area. *Crowns no longer join you on quick restarts. *Fixed player drawing related crashes. *You can now aim the Jackhammer with gamepad again. Misc *Back Muscle now gives 555 max ammo for bullet weapons instead of 999. *Portal drawing code has been optimized a bit. *Joonas taught us a cool audio trick that makes firing weapons feel even better. Firing a weapon will lower all other sound effects for a millisecond and then fade them back up. 'Update #23 - Back to old-school action - April 18th' Features *Enemies on Venuz and Mimics now have sound effects! *The horribly powerful Super Flak Cannon. *We fixed a million bugs and a lot of crash bugs. Not really a feature, but it should significantly improve your Nuclear Throne experience! Balancing *Stress has been made more powerful. *IDPD no longer spawns when you level up past level 4. *The Flamethrower and the Dragon now use less ammo, and push enemies away harder. *The IDPD Shielder now shoots a lot less projectiles. *Toxic barrels no longer explode, and instead just release gas. *Once again, the Auto Crossbow has been made less accurate. *Enemies now target both players in coop. Fixes *You can now select all crowns with the gamepad. *Enemies no longer spawn corpses when flying up etc. *Setting the music volume to 0 will no longer give you an error message. *Killing Lil Hunter no longer crashes the game! *Visiting the stat screen no longer crashes the game. *And then there's a ton of bugs fixed related to: Assassins; Crystal's Shield; Portals; The HUD in coop; Bosses spawning; Allies getting hit by explosions, and Golden Scorpions! Misc *The game now has a proper icon. *Spiders are now green, making them at least 34% more visible. *Some of the music tracks have been updated slightly. *The lightning weapons now have a work in progress sound effect. *Some new tips have been added. 'Update #22 - Friendship - April 11th' *Local cooperative play for two players ! 'Update #21 - Second Start - April 5th' *The game has ported from GameMaker 8.1 to GameMaker Studio *NT can now be played on Mac and Linux 'Update #20 - A New Direction - April 1st' *FPS mode as an April Fools joke :) 'Update #19 - Thunder in my Heart - March 7th' Features *New decals in the Sewers and Caves, and an alternate version of the Frozen City decals have been added. *Walking on spider webs now slows you down. Sorry. *Lightning Rifle! *Lightning Shotgun! Balancing *Explosive weapons now get more ammo from drops! *The Crown of Hatred now gives you radiation over time instead of damage, and can no longer kill you. *The I.D.P.D. Shielder now idles a bit longer after leaving shield mode. *The Splinter Gun now shoots an extra splinter! *The Toxic Bow now deals more damage on impact. *Leveling up now spawns I.D.P.D. after level 4. *Leaving a Crown Vault with a Crown now spawns I.D.P.D. *Plasma Guns are now slightly more accurate. *The Laser Cannon now pushes enemies away more while charging. *Wolves now deal a bit less melee damage. Fixes *You can now use the Flare Gun without fear of errors. *Toxic Barrels no longer spawn in certain places. *You can use the arrow keys for movement again. *Gamepad should be usable again in the menu. *The Crown of Destiny can now be used with gamepad. *You can now pause the game again with the gamepad. Unpausing doesn't work yet, sorry for that. use the keyboard for that. Misc *The Double Shotgun, Super Slugger and Super Crossbow now move you back a bit when fired. *The way lightning weapons and the lightning pistol work has been updated. Lightning weapons now also look cool! *Chicken's slow motion now influences rain and snow! *Radiation flies out of enemies with a bit more speed. 'Update #18 - Small list, Big changes - February 28th' Features *All characters have their own selection animation for the campfire scene now. We are incredibly happy with how this turned out. *Rebel no longer sounds like Fish! She now has her very own voice. This is not her final voice, as we intend to get a voice actor, but should give you a first impression of what she´ll sound like. *Two new types of I.D.P.D. troops: Shielders, and Inspectors. Both should seem pretty familiar... *Every boss now has its own musical theme. *The way player input is handled has been redone from scratch. This does a couple of things. First of all, performance should be significantly better for at least a small portion of our players. It also fixed the infamous "Crystal Shield Bug" where keys did not register when pressed during the small pauses that happen during explosions and the like. Finally, it will also make some planned features such as customizable controls a bit easier to implement. *Scrapyard and Frozen City now have decals like the bones in Desert. *A Lightning Pistol! Still very work in progress, but this should give you an idea of the lightning type weapons we're planning. Balancing *I.D.P.D. explosions now blow up walls, but Grunts (and Inspectors) no longer have infinite grenades. Fixes *The blood launcher can be used without fear of errors again. *As mentioned above, keys pressed (or released) during freezes are now registered. No more Crystal getting stuck in shield mode! *Some players should experience a significant performance increase. Misc *You can now set the amount of auto aim for gamepad support in the options menu. It can be set from 0-200% 'Update #17 - Vault Security - February 21st' Features *Crown Guardians! These dangerous foes will be found in Crown Vaults after the first one. *A great new track for the Crown Guardians. *Stress. This brand new mutation gives you a higher rate of fire when your health is lower. A great match for characters such as Rebel and Chicken! *Stinky fog in the sewers. Balancing *Drops now give you more energy ammo. The ammo cap is still the same, so this should work well with the high ammo use nature of energy weapons. *Fire from the Traps has been made a bit slower. *You no longer take damage when big enemy corpses bump into you. *Sight range in dark levels has been reduced, but Eyes now sees even more. Fixes *Grenades, slugs, and shotgun pellets are now deflectable. *The Proto Chest should no longer spawn on top of the Crown. *Fixed the way levels are loaded, so that it no longer rains in the secret level. *Big Weapon Chests no longer appear in the secret level. *New collision masks for the plasma weapons. *The Proto Chest no longer gives an error when the player dies. *You can no longer walk past Trap fire. Can't believe we didn't find out about this earlier! *Made some small fixes to the way Big Health Chests spawn. *Labs should no longer start with an activated portal. *Chests sometimes spawned with a bit of wind next to them, this should no longer happen. *Cursed Chests no longer turn into Big Weapon Chests when opened. Misc *Some minor changes to the enemy shooting code. *Allies now show a heal effect when healed. *Chests after the Crystal Caves now spawn with I.D.P.D. Grunts instead of Bandits. *The secret level music has been updated. *The ambient tracks for Laboratory and Scrapyard have been updated. *Freaks now sometimes fly through portals heading to the Laboratory. 'Update #16 - Fifty Weapons & High Level Chests - February 14th' Features *Something very mean waiting for you after the first Crown Vault! *Something very mysterious waiting for you in the second Crown Vault! *Unique sounds for all mutations! *Crown of Hatred is now the Crown of Love. There's a new Crown of Hatred that deals damage over time in exchange for drops. *A Laser Cannon, lifted straight out of Super Crate Box! *Sounds for the Wolves & all Lab enemies. Balancing *Ravens now no longer shoot you from point-blank range. *Plant's camera now only locks to the Snare when the right mouse button is held. This doesn't work with gamepad yet, *but we're planning a big update to overhaul all the input code soon that will fix that. *The Opposite Crown has been removed. For those wondering what it even did, it made the rare floor tiles common, and *the common floor tiles rare. Something that wasn't very interesting, didn't look very good, and messed up the gameplay. Fixes *Eyes' Telekinesis no longer works on enemy lasers. *IDPD no longer shows up in Crown Vaults because that's disrespectful. *For the third time: Chicken no longer teleports... *Lil' Hunter now plays its own sound at appearance instead of Big Bandit's. *Secret level now loads up to 100%. Misc *A little effect when healing. *Lab enemies now appear after looping. *Some changes to the walls in Crown Vaults. *Chests now have their shadow 1 pixel higher and it looks so much better! 'Update #15 - Horrible Experiments - February 8th' Features *Laboratory! *Two brand new B-Skins! *The Crown of Hatred. *The Hyper Launcher, which is JW's personal favorite. *Some significant changes to the tiles in Desert & Sewers, making them look less repetitive. *The screen now shakes whenever Yung Venuz uses his air horn. Balancing *Gamma Guts now deals more damage to enemies. *Lasers & Energy slashes last even longer with Laser Brain. *Recycle Gland now gives ammo on hits, instead of on misses. *Enemies in Frozen City drop more ammo. *Alligators have slightly less HP. *Mimics now drop more radiation. *Flamethrower spawns slightly earlier. *Auto Crossbow spawns slightly later. *As requested on the forums, the Wolves & Frogs now wait a bit longer before their AI kicks in. *B-Skins have been made slightly more rare. *The screen now shakes whenever Yung Venuz uses his air horn. Fixes *After trying the new movement system, we listened to the feedback and made some fixes. On top, players will no longer get stuck on corners. *Rad Canisters finally have a corpse! No more checking the whole level to see if you opened it or not. *The enemies in the secret level have been fixed, solving some weird collision issues. *We fixed some typos. *Crossbows no longer kill you or your Allies. *Lil' Hunter no longer gives an error when shooting at an already dead player. *The screen now shakes whenever Yung Venuz uses his air horn. Misc *The way the darkness is handled has changed a lot. There is now a smaller bright circle around the Player, but the circle around that is now less dark. The amount of light objects give has also been changed. We're looking forward to how this change affects the game's balance. *A new prop in the secret area. *Something in the secret area now looks more fancy. *The screen now shakes whenever Yung Venuz uses his air horn. 'Update #14 - Mystery arrives - February 1st' Features *A very secret new area. *Robot Wolves now roam the Frozen City. *You'll be able to find the deadly Energy Screwdriver in later areas. *Sound effects for fire weapons. *Allies now heal whenever you spawn a new one as Rebel, and her passive now spawns Ally bullets instead of Blood Explosions. *Loading screen portals now look different depending on where you're going! Balancing *Mimics have been made a tiny bit more rare, to catch players off guard more often. *Enemies in caves now drop a bit less radiation. Fixes *Enemies should no longer spawn inside walls, which should also fix the portal not spawning when all the enemies seem dead. *Chicken should no longer teleport around when slashing near walls. *Shovel now works with Long Arms. *Ally AI has been improved. Misc *Debris now disappears into smoke, not dust. *Tiles can now support more than 4 different images. *Tiles in Crown Vaults have been updated a bit. *New prop in Scrapyard. *Rebel now has a campfire animation. *Robot now has a simpler, less ridiculous campfire animation. *The Frozen City wall art has been changed a bit. *More loading screen tips have been added. *Big Bandit's death animation has been updated. *We worked a bit more on Labs, which should be in the next update! 'Update #13 - We'll fix you right up - January 24th' Features * The player no longer weirdly slides along walls when pushing against them. The new system will still get a little work to help you walk around corners, but should at least stop you from getting killed because the game thinks you want to walk into a Scorpion. * This change will obviously impact a lot of the game, so we're going to go and make this the main change for this week to see how that resolves. Other Features *Mysterious music could appear in Frozen City now. *Tips can now be based on your current Crown and Mutations. *The Desert music got a small update. Balancing *We made unlocking Rebel a lot easier for now. The unlock system works, so until we've decided upon what to do with *the system we'll leave it like this. *Shotguns have been buffed a bit, now having 1 extra pellet per shell fired. *Crown of Life now gives you +6 HP at the end of each level. *Hyper Rifles and Gold Weapons spawns slightly later. *Flame weapons spawn earlier. Fixes *The Statue now always spawns in the 2nd level in a world after the first Desert. No more sad empty tiles! *Looping into an area lower than the area needed to unlock a character now also unlocks that character. *Debris should cause a lot less slowdown. *Some changes and fixes to the level generation. *Fish is no longer invulnerable after getting hit once while rolling/using his Throne Butt. *The volume for the Boss Killed jingle is now the same as music volume. *The game now frees memory used for music before shutting down. *Enemy SFX are no longer all preloaded, probably freeing some CPU and fixing music issues for people. *Even more tinkering with audio memory stuff... *Mimics now also spawn in Desert after looping. *There are no longer holes in the grass in Scrapyard. Misc *We started work on the first secret area. Not implemented yet. *The way tiles are handled is now a bit more versatile and perhaps even faster. *The ambient tracks for Frozen City & Scrapyard have been updated. *Fire now lights up the darkness. 'Update #12 - Revolution - 19 January 2014' Features *A brand new playable character, Rebel. Rebel can spawn allies at the cost of some health, and has a defensive ability that triggers each time it is hit. *The basic system for character unlocks is now in place! The unlocks are tied to level progress for now, but there'll be more specific ways to unlock characters. *Most mutations now have their own sound effects, courtesy of Joonas. *Paul created beautiful new icons for the mutations in game. *Fire-based weapons, such as the flamethrower. Balancing *Enemies now spawn a bit further away from the player, and no longer directly besides, above or beneath the player. This is an experiment, as we want to see if and how this influences the fairness of spawns. *Fish now has a completely new Throne Butt, called Water Boost. Fixes *The Crown of Destiny no longer gives you infinite mutations, just one. *You can no longer select characters hidden under buttons in the menu. Misc *Extra Stomach has been renamed Second Stomach. *There's a little (!) on characters indicating you haven't played as those yet. *The debris flying through portals has been tweaked a little bit and should look a bit better now. *More hints related to weapons while loading. *The Radiation Canisters now have proper perspective. *The Super Frogs now have their own death sound. *A subtle sound effect plays when there's only one enemy left. *Lil' Hunter now screams at you when he's at 50% health. *New sounds for the portals. *New sounds for the Proto Statues. 'Update #11 - Getting back into the habit - 11 January 2014' Features *Sounds for Chicken. *Sounds for Yung Venuz by Doseone. *Sounds for Lil Hunter. *Quadruple Machinegun! *The stats for best kills, loops and difficulty now show what mutant you were playing with. Balancing *Lower damage for the Snowbots. *Y.V. with Throne Butt now gets an even faster reload rate. Fixes *The low ammo sound effect no longer plays twice. *No more errors when doing quick restart from the pause menu. *Level generation has been optimized a bit, should be slightly faster. *Eagle Eyes now affects the spread of triple and quadruple machineguns as well. Misc *Eyes now gives a tip about Telekinesis. *First work on a new area started, but the Labs aren't far along yet to make them accessible. Soon. *Added Doseone to the credits. *Plasma bullets now leave some smoke. 'Update #10 - Voice of a Generation - 21 December 2013' Features *Voice acting for Fish, Crystal, Eyes, Melting, Plant, Robot and Steroids! *Campfire idle animations for every character! *Chicken now has a TV. See if you can recognize the movies she's watching. *Portal debris & lightning effects. Still very work in progress. *Sound effects for the Snowbots, I.D.P.D., and Snow Tanks. Sound effects for assassins have been updated. *Sounds to notify you of low ammo and HP. *An Ion Cannon. *Big Rats have been changed a bit. *Robot now plays a cool animation when eating. *Updated I.D.P.D. explosions, plasma explosions and Maggot Spawner art. Balancing *Lil' Hunter has been nerfed. He dodges and falls a lot slower now. *Tweaks to the city algorithm. *Lots of tiny things we forgot about. Fixes *Characters in the main menu should no longer be sitting on cacti. *Lil' Hunter getting killed now stops the boss music. *No more errors when music or ambient volume is set to 0. *Lil' hunter no longer gives error messages when killed after player death. *Fixed some game over sound bugs. *Freed some audio memory. Misc *Several minor tile art updates. *Chicken now plays a sound during slow motion. *Statues now sit on Crown Vault tiles. Update #9 - Corpses Everywhere - 15 December 2013 Features *New corpse sprites for most mutants. *New corpse sprites for most enemies. *Sounds when you swap weapons, conveniently letting you hear what weapon type you're equiping. Other than sounding great, this might save you some accidental explosion deaths. *New sounds for opening chests, and picking up weapons. *Some changes to the frog enemies. Balancing *Lucky Shot now gives you ammo even more often! *Crowns now undo stuff if you equip a different one. You'll get HP back from the Crown of Life, and lose a skillpoint from the Crown of Destiny. *Crown behaviour is still very much work in progress. Fixes *The Crown Vaults now work with gamepad! *Chicken's slow-motion now works properly with gamepad. *Chicken Sword now slashes in the right direction when standing close to the mouse. *Enemy speeds are capped on collision, possibly fixing enemies spawning outside of the level with the Crown of Blood. *Lil Hunter no longer gives errors when you die. *The Crown Vault will no longer kill you if you spawn close to the Crown. Misc *Gamepad autoaim now also targets props. Have fun shooting explosive barrels! *Updated Melting's image in the character select. *Plasma weapons now have a reload sound. *Lil Hunter now has blue fire. 'Update #8 - Add a little bass to that shotgun & a nuke to the arsenal. - 07 December 2013' Features *All mutation icons! *More weapon sounds! *More enemy sounds! *Nuke Launcher. NUUUUUUKE LAUNCHER! *Lil' Hunter got updated a lot. *Throne Butt now tells you what it does for your current mutant. *Some very mysterious changes to the Blood Launcher. *Loading screen now has support for "rare tips". *Lil' Hunter now has an intro like the other bosses. Balancing *Lower damage but higher rate of fire for the Katana. *Higher damage but lower rate of fire for the Sledgehammer. *Higher rate of fire for the Screwdriver. *Boiling Veins now make you immune to explosions and fire when under 50% health. Fixes *Sword icon changed a little bit. *Props with text on them will no longer flip. *Fixed spawning a bit for that secret enemy we added in the last update. *Portal spawn locations fixed a bit. Misc *Weapon reload now has more contrast on the HUD. *New icicle graphics. *More loading screen tips. *Shells now disappear with a slightly random interval. *New ice tiles in Frozen City. 'Update #7 - Chicken, Crowns, Gold & Much More - 30 November 2013' Features *Chicken! A katana-wielding mutant that can slow down time. *Crowns now work! They still need a lot of work, and some of them are horrible or unbalanced, but you can find them in the Crown Vault and mess around with them. *Gold weapons! That will start spawning after you loop the game. *A new B-skin. *Loading texts can now be based on the weapon you're carrying. *A secret, new, rare enemy in levels after Desert. Balancing *Crossbow Lungs renamed to Bolt Marrow, now makes bolts jump straight into nearby enemies. Lots of fun! *Plasma weapons now deal splash damage making them not quite useless. *Frogs walk away from you at spawn. *Less accuracy for the Auto Crossbow. *Ammo starting amounts are different. *Steroids ammo starting amounts are different. *More range for the Snow Tanks. Fixes *Weapons should no longer go through portals after death. *Portals should no longer spawn outside of levels. *Frozen City enemies now spawn when looping. *Gators no longer spawn inside walls. *Gators & Assassins now give Rads when killed before activated. *Health can no longer be negative. *When carrying a melee weapon only, the bullet ammo type no longer lights up on the HUD. Misc *Snowbot finalization & car pickup/throw animations. *Snow and ashes in the Frozen City. *A couple of new Frozen City props, including 2 rare ones. *Renamed Crossbow Lungs to Bolt Marrow. *Cool pedestals in the Crown Vaults. *Snowbots now leave dust trails when attacking. *Smoking Gators now carry their shotgun on their back. *Some more loading screen texts. *Snowtank graphics! *Y.V. now starts with a gold revolver. *Chainsaw is now a Jackhammer. *Big Dog corpses look slightly different. 'Update #6 - Smooth animations - 23 November 2013' Features *music for Frozen City and the Crown Vault. *new character walk animations. *new enemy walk animations. *a very basic early version of the Frozen City boss. *art for the snowbots. Balancing *no melee for snowbots carrying cars. *some I.D.P.D. spawn tweaking. *snow tanks now have a max range, and a longer startup time before they fire. *less accuracy for the minigun. Fixes *various tiny fixes *fixed the Scrapyard rain to also fall on top of the level Misc *new color for Robot's B-skin and energy weapons *some preparation for the crowns *new sniper gun *some extra tips during level load 'Update #5 - The Frozen City - 16 November 2013' Content *A new area, the Frozen City, featuring two new enemy types. *New weapons: wreak melee havok with the Chainsaw and Energy Hammer or use the new favorite here at Vlambeer, the Flak Cannon. *New mutation: Crossbow Lungs. Makes bolt-based weapons slightly homing towards the mouse. Probably still needs some work. Balancing *Snipers will wait a bit longer before firing at the start of a level. *Plant's snare no longer stops enemies completely, they can now escape given enough time. *Some small Big Dog changes. You now have some time to escape after it dies, it spams less missiles, and spawning next to it won't trigger it right away. *Slightly more screwdriver damage. *Impact Wrists now deals a bit less damage. Still needs some work! *The I.D.P.D. is no longer interested in the mysterious statues collecting rads, instead damage to the statues will sound their interdimensional alarms. Fixes *There should be no more enemies in Crown Vaults after you loop the game. *Vaults now return you to the next area instead of 4_1. *Killing props in a Vault will no longer spawn portals. *Getting Boiling Veins and walking into fire will no longer shake the screen like crazy. *Fire Trap scorchmarks are now also visible on grass. *Game no longer crashes if you kill Big Dog & it spawns a portal. *Some investigation into causes of lag/memory leaks. Will take a while to improve, but we're working on it. Misc *Cars now move slightly when hit. *The statue only spawns in X_2 areas now. No more cave statues. *Changed some character & skill texts. *Some of the contrast on Desert tiles has been changed. *Renamed Laser Sword to Energy Sword. 'Update #4 - The I.D.P.D. - 9 November 2013' Content *you can visit the mysterious Crown Vaults, even though there is not much there yet. *new mutation that might still need some work: Impact Wrists. makes corpses fly further and deal more damage on contact. *plant now has an idle animation in the menu. *the I.D.P.D. *mysterious statues. Balancing *bandits no longer shoot when you're standing super close. *changed the Discgun a bit, should no longer kill you randomly. *Plant's Snare now kills anything with less than 50% health when upgraded with Throne Butt. *Big Bandit should no longer drop nothing sometimes. *nerfed Fire Eater (now Boiling Veins) to lowered damage from explosions, no damage from fire. *slower Splinter Gun rate of fire. *nerfed Rabbit Foot, it now gives 60% more drops now instead of 100% more. Fixes *clicking a volume bar in the options menu now instantly sets the game to that volume. *music volume settings now also work for menu & boss music. *Flame Trap no longer make sounds when the portal has spawned. *portals no longer kill enemies. *corpse hitting something plays the hit sound effect. *double clicking now only works if you do it half a second before reload. shovel etc. won't give as much trouble now. *fixed nomusic.txt! *missed Plasma bullets no longer give people ammo with lucky shot. *fixed a bug with Scrap Yard boss spawning/making ravens fly when player is dead. *Sticky Grenade depth is now on top of enemies. Misc *renamed some mutations. *props now mirror randomly. *new campfire, barrel, torch graphics. *Plant's Snare now stops fire from traps. *Telekinesis now works on small pickups and weapons too. *Telekinesis now works on all non-player projectiles, including flame traps & toxic gas. *health pickups are now hearts instead of red crosses. *rolling with Fish while standing still rolls towards the mouse. *logo now pulsates instead of wiggles. 'Update #3 - 3 November 2013' Content *wave gun *plasma gun (needs sound effects) *plasma cannon (needs sound effects) *sentry gun (very unfinished) *plant b skin *new props (rotting cacti and -CLASSIFIED- in the desert, tires in the scrapyard, cocoons in caves) *some new mutation icons ' ' Fixes ' *fixed some music memory leaking *you can now use the mouse in the menu while in gamepad mode *quick restarting no longer gives you big weapon chests *fixed music stopping at quick restart *menu no longer crashes when pressing escape at the logo *characters can be selected again in the menu *picking up a weapon with control no longer does that every frame ;) *fixed young venuz airhorn and metal hit sound effects. *big rats can no longer be killed with the snare. '''Misc ' *gamepad quick restart with (A) *toxics should now disappear when portal spawns *added "fit to the screen" option *slightly updated logo with better kerning *splinter gun changed around a bit *robot description now says "EATS GUNS", way cooler *cave sparkles *new pipe graphics *less energy weapon screenshake *lots of crown vault work, not public yet, sorry 'Notes ' *save file will be reset, sorry. we probably won't have save files that transfer between builds until we get character unlocks in. '''Update #2 - 28 October 2013 Content *options screen *gamepad support (with sliiiight autoaim) *options and stats are now saved *escape no longer ends the game, goes to a placeholder pause screen *crisp scaling Bugfixes *crowns no longer travel with you after quick restart *guns no longer travel with you after quick restart *potential steam overlay/screenshot fix *potentially fixed yung venuz airhorn crashes *possibly fixed the double player bug (kinda sad to remove this... such a cool bug) *you now always fight mixed enemies when looping (instead of having 1 level with desert enemies first) *broke and then fixed the boss intros :P *game is now smarter with memory use, should increase performance for some people! Balancing *laser sword now costs 2 ammo per swing (needs testing) *LUCKY SHOT now gives you ammo more often *more accuracy with EAGLE EYES *even less accuracy for steroids *big bandit can now drop ammo and health instead of just ammo. *lower sewer pipe hp *eyes now attracts chests with telekinesis Misc. *big dog waking up should make ravens fly *some new robot texts *added number of loops to the gameover screen *quit button in the menu *added total loops and best loops stat *new euphoria icon *big dog no longer fires missiles after death *E to pick up becomes X with gamepad *renamed RECYCLE GUT into METAL TEETH *gamepad set to 0 when not detected at startup *sliiiightly bigger maggot hitbox *shift and control also pick up weapons Notes *when playing with gamepad, plug it in and make sure it's active before starting up the game. *the pause screen doesn't work properly in the dark levels. *in the options screen, you can't directly control the SFX volume yet. We'll look into a way to get this working eventually. *gamepad controls have been designed for xbox 360 controller. We'll eventually add customizable controls. For now: left stick moves, right stick aims, right trigger/bumper fires, left bumper for special, x to pick up weapons, y to swap weapons, start to pause. *the whole options screen will eventually get an overhaul to make it look and function a bit better. we'll then also add gamepad support for the options screen. 'Update #1 - 20 October 2013' Content *new menu & level up interface *character power preview images (these will be animated eventually) *basic portal effect inbetween levels *there are a couple of new skill icons, our artist Paul Veer is still working on making the rest look that nice. *ambient sounds for all areas, filter on ambient sounds when in the portal *various new sound effects *two new work in progress weapons: the toxic bow and splinter gun *props in sewers (pipes and toxic barrels) *car wrecks in scrapyard *it now rains in the scrapyard! poor birds Characters *steroids throne butt changed, now makes all weapons fully automatic and 1/5 of shots don't cost any ammo! *fish now rolls in movement direction instead of towards mouse *plant throne butt now makes the snare kill anything under 1/3 health instead of dealing damage Bugfixes *you can now add a file called "nomusic.txt" or "NOMUSIC.TXT" to the game folder to mute the music. *there should be less crashes at level loading. *game no longer stays in 4_1 after first loop. *more impact effect tweaks, causing less of a delay when hitting a pile of maggots with a melee weapon. *big dog gunangle bug when player dies before he "wakes up" fixed *fire traps no longer damage props or wake up the big dog *shotgun bullets should no longer clip through walls *weapons should no longer rotate like crazy when stuck in walls *music no longer stops when quick restarting *hopefully fixed the shotgun crashes *various random optimization things and small fixes Balancing *slightly more ammo for energy weapon pickups *melee weapons only deal damage once now *ever so slightly lower assault rifle rate of fire *slightly lower slugger rate of fire *lower triple machinegun spread, making it actually useful *slightly more screwdriver range Misc *radiation canisters now glow *HUD is now shown when loading/leveling *skill icons on the HUD now drawn closer to the side *robot now INSTALLS UPDATES instead of SELECT MUTATIONS *debris now disappears after a while *enemy slash animation is longer *grenade launchers no longer automatic *lower sound effect volume *changed the character descriptions around a bit